Entre letras y café
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Dicen que cuando te enamoras de un fotógrafo, te vuelves inmortal. Pero lo que nadie cuenta, es que si te enamoras de un escritor, también... / Candy&Terry / One-Shot


**** ENTRE LETRAS Y CAFÉ ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo personaje de_ _ **Candy Candy**_ _pertence a_ _ **Kioko Misuki**_ _y_ _ **Yumiko Igarashi.**_ _Esta historia es sólo con el fin de entretener._

* * *

— **Capítulo único** —

* * *

 **[Terry]**

Terry Grandchester, es de lo que ya casi no hay. Aunque eso no quiere decir, necesariamente, que sea algo bueno. Porque Terry es consciente que su número de amigos es considerablemente reducido principalmente porque, _sí_ ,él no es bueno para abrirse a las personas. Su personalidad fría y en ocasiones excesivamente adusta, no parecen ser parte de los estereotipos que las personas se forman de él al verlo y es más que el detonante de decepción, que invita a los demás a alejarse cuanto se pueda de él.

Porque el castaño de los ojos zafiro, es un hombre extraño. Es callado y reservado, adora el silencio y los espacios tranquilos. Es un hombre de mirada penetrante, porque basta un mero atisbo cuando te has plantado frente a él — a charlar de tonterías sin sentido — para que sepas que es mejor retirarte, y aunque son pocos los que realmente han visto la calidez y la curiosidad que tiñen ese par de orbes brillantes, Terry tampoco se queja. Le gusta la vida con pocos amigos, porque los pocos que tiene, le son indispensables.

Le gusta también la vida sin sobresaltos y la gente que no — no sólo dicen tonterías — realmente viven de ellas. Porque Terry es consciente que un ser humano puede actuar de modo cómodo o ridículo por robar sonrisas, pero hay personas en el mundo que no necesitan actuar, porque realmente no guardan algo más interesante en ellos, que su propia humillación.

Por eso le gusta su día a día, tranquilo y abierto sólo a las personas que deben estar en él. Le gusta despertar cada mañana y ducharse y arreglarse, meter la portátil en su mochila, dónde además lleva una libreta y un bolígrafo de punto fino, por si surge alguna nota o debe anotar algo de suma importancia. Le es especialmente cómodo hacer la caminata que separa su apartamento, de la cafetería _«Duke's»,_ ese hermoso lugar de muebles de madera y ambiente hogareño.

Repite el proceso día a día, aunque realmente nunca se harta de él, lo que es extraño, pues es bien sabido que a Terry le aburren con demasía las cosas que se vuelven rutina. Tal vez porque está demasiado ocupado en sus propias cavilaciones y realidad o simplemente porque gusta de experimentar cosas nuevas. Y sin embargo, acude cada mañana al café y ordena un americano. Cargado, con apenas media cucharada de azúcar. Y la única variación que llega a realizar, es el pedir un toque de crema o quizás un café helado en épocas de calor.

Y su hermosa rutina — esa que él no considera _rutina_ , porque la rutina lo aburre y su día a día, no— continúa con calma. Desayuna en la cafetería, siempre con la cabeza metida en la portátil, con los dedos tecleando y tratando de encontrar lógica a su trabajo que _¡Dios mío!,_ sí que le está dando batalla. Y desvía la mirada de vez en vez, cuando alguien entra haciendo escándalo en el sitio o cuando sus oídos captan alguna risa melodiosa al centro del lugar.

Porque Terry Grandchester prefiere el sitio al fondo, dónde la iluminación es tenue y dónde casi nadie mira. Dónde sólo hay una mesa — _su mesa_ — y puede observar a su gusto a cuanta persona quiera mirar.

Las tardes son diferentes. Porque Terry camina bastante recorriendo los parques de la ciudad o visita las librerías y mira si hay algo nuevo que valga la pena comprar. Albert suele decirle que algún día se quedará sin pies de tanto caminar, cuando bien puede ir en carro o al menos en su vieja bicicleta, sin embargo, Terry no le presta atención, como tampoco se corta al desviar al tema y hace sonrojar a su amigo cuando le recuerda su más reciente conquista fallida porque sí, Karen Kleiss ya ha decidido que no quiere salir con un irresponsable guitarrista que sólo es constante en las tocadas nocturnas y las siestas hasta entrada la tarde.

Y aunque realmente, nunca nadie sabe si duerme hasta tarde o si se acuesta temprano, Terry también ama sus noches del mismo modo que adora sus mañanas. Porque a veces, cuando realmente no puede dormir —y eso ocurre con demasiada frecuencia—, Terry toca. Toca a la luz de la luna y ejecuta en el piano hermosas piezas de _Lanz._ A veces prefiere ir por _Vivaldi,_ y otras, cuando simplemente quiere tocar algo bonito pero acogedor, interpreta a _Clayderman._ Duerme poco, realmente, pero eso nunca parece afectarle porque alguien que padece de insomnio, termina por acostumbrarse a él.

La campanilla suena, la puerta se ha abierto y Katherine, la mesera que suele atender su mesa, salta a la caza de un nuevo cliente, olvidando de momento que Terry ha terminado ya su tercera taza de café y que va por la cuarta, como ya es su costumbre, hasta llegar a la octava. _«_ _—_ _¿Subsistes a base de cafeína?_ _—_ _»_ cuestiona Katherine con demasiada frecuencia, para su gusto, aunque el castaño nunca ha sido capaz de mirarle mal o ahorrarse su presencia de manera hosca, porque es demasiado observador y como siempre que mira algo interesante, Katherine es objeto de su más reciente conmoción.

Porque a Katherine la golpea su novio. Y aUn así siempre es capaz de sonreír, de salir adelante y Terry la odia por ser tan tonta y permitir que alguien mancille su cuerpo de esa manera tan vil, pero la admira, por ser tan valiente y dar la cara, a un mundo que habla de ella al percatarse de sus moratones.

Entonces la ve.

A la más hermosa chica que alguna vez haya tenido oportunidad de mirar. Ha entrado como un rayo de luz a la cafetería y con esa sonrisa que parece no desaparecer nunca de su rostro, ha tomado asiento al centro del lugar.

 **[Candy]**

Candy Andrey, es de lo que siempre debe haber, de lo que nunca puede faltar. Es la chica de las sonrisas perpetuas, la de los ojos radiantes. Es el estereotipo de princesa de cuento de hadas y la rival que toda y frívola capitana de porristas no espera tener, porque ¿cómo la chica de la nariz repleta de pecas ha sido capaz de quitarle el novio a la bella y elástica Susy Marlowe?

Aunque realmente, Candy jamás diría que le ha robado el novio a alguien, porque bueno, tiene mejores cosas en las que meter la nariz y ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico con el que Susana salía. Y es que realmente, lo único que ha robado en su vida, es una manzana de casa de Annie, porque _«Oh, venga, tenía hambre y tú no ibas a comerla...»._ Y también, y puede que sea el factor más importante de su inexistente vida de asaltos, porque Candy tiene mejores cosas de las cuáles preocuparse que por buscar citas con chicos que sólo buscan un rostro bonito que presumir a los demás.

Porque Candy es, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, la chica hermosa de las sonrisas perfectas y las gafas de lectura de pasta gruesa, que va y viene por la facultad de Arte dónde imparte clases, con la mochila vacía colgando de sus hombros y una cámara profesional en las manos.

Su pasión es fotografiar, retratar desde gestos en el rostro que pasan desapercibidos para aquel que no está mirando, hasta hermosas escenas de un momento crucial en el día, ya se el comienzo de un tormenta, la mañana más nevada o un perfecto atardecer. Su misión del día es encontrar cuanta hermosa pieza de arte como puede, pero su secreto —el que nadie conoce— es visitar el café « _Pony House_ ». O al menos, visitarlo hasta antes de que cerrara. Porque Candy ha tenido que cambiar de planes, más no de itinerario.

Apenas toma asiento en una de las mesas del centro de la cafetería « _Duke's_ », Candy deja la cámara sobre la mesa, toma la mochila y saca un libro. Es abordada por Katherine, la mesera a cargo de su mesa y ordena un café _latte_ con crema y seis cucharadas de azúcar, porque sus sonrisas no son tan dulce de a gratis y porque realmente, el café americano sólo le es agradable cuando está especialmente intranquila o cabizbaja. Y esa mañana, ese no es el caso.

Cuando Katherine se retira, con una sonrisa en sus lindos labios, Candy abre la mochila que a simple vista, a todo mundo le parece vacía y extrae de ella las gafas de lectura que ha olvidado sacar junto con la novela de la semana. Se monta los anteojos que tanto detesta porque la hacen sentir que mira permanentemente por la lente más ampliada de su cámara y eso logra marearla en ocasiones; y finalmente, se pone a leer. Porque Candy ama las artes, desde la música hasta la danza. Pero ama especialmente el arte visual y el arte de las letras.

Es una compradora compulsiva de libros y novelas de romance, de acción y muy pocas veces de terror. Es una admiradora del mundo que una persona puede crear en su imaginación y plasmarlo en el papel y odia a muerte a quién se atreve a preguntarle —y realmente nunca falta el inculto que lo hace—, si es que acaso pretende morir de tanto leer, porque « _Venga, Candy, es mejor la peli..._ »

Katherine le lleva el café y Candy la despide con una sonrisa, sin alzar la vista y es que, puede que sea una fotógrafa en la búsqueda del retrato perfecto, pero es también una amante del drama novelesco y una vez que sus ojos se han posado en un libro, no se permite dejar de leerlo. No hasta que el reloj le diga que de nuevo es tarde y que va retrasada para su clase de las 10.

 **[Terry]**

Han pasado seis semanas. Seis semanas desde que Candy visitara la cafetería por primera vez y en cada una de las veces que le siguieron a esa ocasión, Terry se ha visto en la necesidad de desviar la mirada —al menos por el tiempo suficiente— para observarla tomar asiento en la mesa de siempre, ordenar su bebida con demasiada azúcar y ponerse a leer. No va a mentir, le ha costado lograr conocer su nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió realmente bien. Y tampoco será deshonesto respecto al resto, porque la rubia de ojos esmeralda que ingresa cada mañana y sale corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, tras tres o cuatro tazas de café, lo tiene realmente absorto.

Y Terry lo sabe, no está seguro si es por su extremada belleza o por sus gestos tan peculiares, pero Candy lo hace querer mirarla, lo obliga a alzar la vista del documento de Word que tiene abierto y a beber esa quinta taza de café, con calma y los fijos en su persona, mientras la chica ajena a su presencia —como muchos otros en la cafetería— se pierde en la novela que ha llevado para leer y que seguramente no llevará, tras cuatro o cinco días de lectura continua.

Porque sí, Terry la ha observado con tanto cuidado que se ha percatado de lo rápido que le y la pasión con la que devora el contenido de los libros. La ha visto llevar al menos una novela diferente cada semana y le ha robado una sonrisa el advertir, que sí, él ha leído ya todas esas novelas y sabe exactamente de lo que hablan, como el porqué de las reacciones de Candy.

Porque Candy sonríe como tonta cuando el chico se confiesa y comienza el cliché de la novela romántica, llora como María Magdalena en sus adentros cuando alguien ha muerto o sucede una ruptura desgarradora. También pasa las páginas hastiada cuando el antagonista idiota interviene para arruinar un momento especial y bufa bajito cuando el protagonista logra hartarle y hace lo que no debería hacer. Pero sobre todo, Terry se ha percatado de la brillante luz que da al rostro de la chica, el llegar al final de sus novelas y se pregunta, si podría mirar a alguien de nuevo mientras lee, sin esperar esa sonrisa. Ese brillo de ojos y ese suspiro de alegría cuando lee la última línea y cierra el libro, para meterlo en la mochila y una vez más, echar a correr.

La puerta se abre y Candy ingresa. Toma asiento, sonríe a Katherine —que se mira alegre y sin heridas— y ordena un _latte_ que ella ya sabe cómo preparar porque como a la mesa de Terry, le ha cogido cariño a la rubia. Y aguarda, hasta que la mesera desaparece y finalmente saca el libro, se monta las gafas y se pone a leer. Entonces, cuando Terry cree que puede estar alucinando, lo ve con claridad.

El libro que Candy sostiene en sus manos y que devora con —si eso es posible— una mayor ansía que los libros anteriores. Sonríe, porque, _joder,_ ¿es posible?

 **[Candy]**

Katherine la ha mirado extrañada y Candy sabe bien porque lo ha hecho. Ha pasado de ordenar su típico _latte_ con mucho azúcar y en su lugar, ha pedido un café negro, con apenas una pizca de azúcar y no ha aceptado ni las galletas ni el pastel que la chica le ha ofrecido. Y es que, Candy no va a mentir. No se siente bien.

La última sesión de fotos que tuvo, no ha podido —y no podrá— ver la luz de la exposición, porque, _y que Satán lo lleve en su regazo,_ el estúpido de Tom ha arruinado su rollo y el material se ha perdido. Claro que ella ha tenido la culpa por dejar el rollo donde Tom y tampoco lo va a culpar porque, _bueno,_ Tom ha pasado días duros tras la ruptura con Sandra y lo que menos haría Candy, sería echarle la bronca por algo que, al final, tal vez no era tan bueno y por eso se ha perdido.

Suspira y sonríe apenas, cuando Katherine deja su pedido en la mesa y desaparece a las cocinas. Se monta las gafas, saca su novela y entonces, como si fuera magia, se siente repentinamente renovada. Porque ha leído aquella novela al menos diez veces y todas y cada una de ellas le han fascinado en demasía. ¿Pero cómo no lo haría?

 _R.M Grand_ como se hace llamar su autor preferido, ha alcanzado el estrellato con esa última novela publicada ya, un año atrás y ha robado por completo su corazón, porque, _joder_ , nunca había leído a un autor tan perfecto como aquel.

 _«Epístolas para mi amor de otoño»_ es el título del trabajo y el encabezado que mejor, no podría ser, pues describe a la perfección lo que el autor había deseado exponer al momento de escribir. Y Candy olvida el rollo que ha perdido, las fotografías que se han arruinado y cuando Katherine vuelve y le ofrece una taza más de café negro, Candy cambia y ordena un _latte_ , sonríe y el mundo de repente parece más bonito.

Así es como lo nota, al castaño de ojos azules que se encuentra en la mesa del fondo y que escribe como maníaco en la portátil, porque tal vez tiene mucho trabajo o tal vez ha recibido un mail de relevancia mil. Candy no sabe, ni quiere saber, porque no es chismosa y sin embargo, lo que sí muere por saber, es ¿por qué nunca antes había notado semejante hermosura?

Y cuidando que el castaño no alce la vista, cuidado que no se fije en ella, Candy toma la cámara y enfoca, cuida el ángulo y la luz y le parece que nunca antes ha tomado una mejor fotografía cuando mira su trabajo en la pantalla del aparato. Cuando se da cuenta, que es la primera foto del nuevo rollo que ha comprado. Un rollo, que las próximas cinco semanas, ha decidido dedicar completamente, al chico que escribe como si no hubiera mañana.

 **[Terry]**

El verano está en su apogeo, Terry lo sabe y también lo siente. Porque las lluvias de verano no han cesado esa semana, aunque realmente, no le importa demasiado. Ama la lluvia y adora mojarse, ama el café en una tarde de tormenta y ama también el aroma a tierra mojada.

Recientemente, hay algo más que ha comenzado a amar y eso, es nada más y nada menos que a Candy, toda húmeda y fría cuando atraviesa la puerta de la cafetería y se saca el impermeable, porque de nuevo ha llovido por la mañana, se ha dejado el paraguas en casa y la chica se ha visto en la necesidad de correr hasta el lugar.

Katherine se acerca y deja su café y Terry apenas la mira, porque tiene trabajo que terminar y quiere hacerlo antes de que Candy llegue y tome asiento en su sitio habitual y él dedique sus horas a mirarla de lleno. Al menos, todo lo posible que le sea, antes de que tenga que volver a sus asuntos y a teclear como obsesivo del teclado. Y entonces, algo se altera, algo cambia.

Candy ha entrado, sí, ha sonreído, por supuesto, ha pedido un _latte_ , también. Pero no ha tomado asiento en la mesa habitual, ni en ninguna otra alrededor. No, ha decidido acercarse, plantarse frente a él y sonreírle.

— Hola...— saluda y Terry no sabe si es verdad, pero le parece que ha dejado de respirar quizás, solo quizás, está a punto de entrar en pánico.

 **[Candy]**

 _Terry._ Así se llama el chico que cada mañana toma asiento en la mesa del fondo y ordena un café más amargo que la tarta de piñas de la tía abuela Elroy.

 _Grandchester._ Así se apellida el castaño de la mirada penetrante y la piel nívea que, _jo-der,_ Candy puede apostar, roba suspiros a las damas y exclamaciones de envidia a los caballeros, porque, bueno, el chico lleva la sensualidad en los movimientos, incluso cuando está comiendo.

 _26 años_. Esa es la edad del caballero que le ha sonreído y la ha dejado quedarse a tomar el café con él, esa mañana en que decidida a charlar con quién le ha llenado casi tres rollos completos en sus capturas fortuitas, Candy ha tomado asiento frente a él y ha saludado como si de dos amigos que reencuentran se tratara.

 _Terry Grandchester._ Ese el nombre completo del castaño de ojos como los zafiros que la tiene atrapada desde hace semanas, meses incluso, y que continúa atrapándola cada mañana cuando toma asiento frente a él, se saludan y charlan. Y se sonríen, y beben café.

Aunque Terry también hace pausas, escribe en la portátil y Candy aprovecha y lee uno o dos capítulos de su novela —que le toma desde hace un tiempo casi dos semanas terminar— antes de continuar con su charla, de reír y salir corriendo porque si Candy ya era una retardada para la clase de las 10, el tiempo con Grandchester la hace llegar hasta las 10 menos 30.

— ¿Vas a la facultad?— pregunta Terry, con esa voz dulce y grave que le eriza la piel y la hace sonreír.

Porque han hablado lo suficiente como para saber, que Terry es gestor de inversiones y que es justo eso lo que manipula y teclea tan frenéticamente en su computadora y también lo suficiente, como para que Terry haya descubierto, que ella es fotógrafa y maestra de Arte —de Historia del Arte para ser exactos— y que, no suele ser la catedrática más puntual de toda Inglaterra.

— Voy a que los alumnos me riñan por el retardo, que es distinto— sonríe y mira el reloj. Entonces se despide y sale corriendo y deja atrás a un Terry, de nuevo metido en la portátil, de nuevo con esa fina sonrisa en los labios. Y Candy no es tonta, ha notado en esas semanas que Terry no sonríe pero que no puede evitar cuando está con ella y, _mierda,_ Candy adora saber que Terry ríe por ella.

 **[Terry]**

 _Candy._ Así se llama la chica que ha observado por los últimos nueve meses. La fotógrafa con que cada mañana desayuna y charla y también ríe. La chica de ojos esmeralda con quién escribe mientras ella leee y a la que acompaña sin falta alguna, de las 9 menos 30 hasta las 10 de la mañana, a las Facultad de Arte porque, sí, se ha decidido a no dejar que siga siendo una impuntual y porque sí, adora caminar y caminar junto a Candy es mejor que sólo caminar.

 _Andrey._ Así se apellida la chica de cabellos rubios como el sol, que lo hace sonreír. Que lo hace suspirar y también imaginar. Así se apellida la dama a la que no se ha atrevido a pedirle una cita, porque, _venga,_ Terry es demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo y porque, sí, Luhan merece algo mejor que un simple: — _¡Hey, feliz Halloween! ¿Dulce o quieressalirconmigopreciosa?_ —

 _25_ _años._ Esa es la edad de la catedrática proveniente de América que le ha enviado un texto, bastante molesta e indignada, porque — _Vaya idiota que eres ¿no?_ — pues tal vez y sólo tal vez, la ha dejado plantada en la cafetería. Y es que, realmente, Terry quisiera responder al texto con algo gracioso o siquiera una disculpa, pero lo único que es capaz de hacer es sonreír para sí y mirar el nombre de Candy en la pantalla.

¡Vaya con él! Ha dejado a Candy plantada la mañana del 24 de diciembre en que se suponía se encontrarían para pasar juntos Navidad, porque Candy no ha podido ir a Chicago a ver a su familia y los padres divorciados de Terry no son precisamente la compañía en una época tan amena.

Aunque realmente, Terry sí ha ido a la cafetería. Ha acudido al encuentro que deberían tener, aunque simple y sencillamente no se ha dejado ver. Ha observado, silenciosa y quietamente desde el extremo donde Katherine le dejó estar y ha sonreído como un vil idiota durante todo el rato que lleva ahí. Porque, _joder y más joder,_ Candy se ve hermosa con los rubios mechones cayéndole cual cascada de oro y las mejillas rosadas a causa del frío invierno que ha atravesado usando ese suéter de lana que parece no ser tan calientito como la taza de americano frente a ella. Un americano bastante cargado y con muy poco azúcar.

Y Terry lo sabe. Sabe que ha pedido el americano porque es el café que él suele tomar y que Candy se está enamorando. Enamorándose de él. Y sin embargo, lo que no sabe, es si Candy ya ha notado que él también se está enamorando, que quizás lo estuvo desde el dia en que Candy o desde el primer momento en que la vio. Terry realmente no sabe, si Candy sabe que lo hará dichoso y absolutamente feliz si acepta, si dice que sí.

 **[Candy]**

Katherine deja el café, el segundo de la mañana y acompaña la orden con un platito de galletas y un paquete envuelto en simple papel para envolver sobre la mesa. Candy no sabe, no sabe si es un obsequio de Navidad por ser un cliente distinguido o una especie de broma que no comprende de parte de la mesera.

Y aun así, toma el paquete y mientras intenta no seguir tan molesta y tan decepcionada comienza a abrirlo, mientras se pregunta, porque el estúpido chico que se ha dedicado a enamorarla día tras día desde la mañana en que tomó asiento frente a él no se ha dignado a presentarse aun cuando fue justamente él, quién le propuso reunirse y pasear juntos para celebrar Navidad y tal vez, terminar en alguna de las fiestas que sus amigos organizaron. Porque realmente, nadie merece pasar Navidad echado en la cama como inicialmente, planeaba hacer Candy.

Saca el último retazo de papel que cubre el paquete y sus ojos se abren como platos, porque Katherine ha sido tan linda y ha acertado tan bien. Abre el libro que contiene el paquete y pasa las páginas con lentitud, sintiendo el aroma a libro nuevo invadir sus fosas nasales.

 _Duke's_

 _Nuestra historia entre café_

Por un momento, un breve momento, Candy se odia. Porque ha olvidado que _R.M Grand_ escribiría un nuevo libro que saldría a la venta a finales de diciembre y aunque ahora lo tenga entre sus manos, debió haber sido ella quién lo cogiera de las estanterías de alguna librería y no debajo de una envoltura de regalo. Sin embargo, el odio dura poco y cuando pasa la página y lee la primera línea, esa que _R.M_ suele dedicar a su madre, a su padre e incluso a ese tal _William_ , al que citó como su mejor amigo, sus ojos se abren aún más y no puede evitar sobresaltarse, al menos un poquito más de lo necesario en público.

 _Para mi Pecosa_

 _quien iba tarde a clase por beber una taza más, conmigo._

— Siento el retraso— espeta Terry a su lado y toma siento en su sitio habitual, frente a ella, con total tranquilidad, pero Candy no está tranquila. Claro que no.

Porque el libro en sus manos ha revuelto todo en su interior y sus dedos sólo pueden pasar las páginas hasta la contra portada, dónde no debería haber foto alguna de su autor —porque precisamente por eso es que su nombre es un seudónimo y _R.M_ jamás se ha fotografiado o dado autógrafos a sus fans— y sin embargo y muy sorpresivamente, si la hay.

El llanto aflora entonces y ella no puede con la emoción. Porque Terry Grandchester está ahí, en una fotografía a blanco y negro y sonríe como nunca antes ha hecho para nadie, excepto para Candy y la rubia ni siquiera puede reprocharle que ahora sonría así de hermoso al mundo entero, porque sabe sin que él se lo diga, que ese libro no es para el mundo. Es para ella, para Candy.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— pregunta Candy y Terry toma su mano por encima de la mesa y sonriendo como quién más, responde apenas en un susurro.

— Tú tampoco me dijiste que soy el tema principal de tú nueva exposición— y Candy ríe y lo golpea quedito en la mano, porque Terry sí se había metido aquella tarde en su estudio y había mirado que la exposición de esa temporada, no es más que una serie de retratos robados en momentos a ciegas, que la rubia se ha encargado de enmarcar y preparar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No leerás la primera línea?— cuestiona Terry y Candy asiente sin comprender, porque bien puede leer esa hermosa obra de arte un poco más tarde y sin embargo, busca la primera hoja, la primera línea y entonces, ya no es capaz de pensar o de hablar.

Y se levanta, mete el libro en la mochila dónde lleva también su preciada cámara negra y rodea la mesa. Entonces, lo hace. Besa a Terry y sus labios se encuentran en una caricia que les pertenece sólo a ambos y sonríe mientras lo hace, porque Terry la ha tomado de las caderas y la ha sentado en su regazo. La ha abrazado y la sigue besado y le susurra hermosas palabras que Candy sabe nunca ha escrito y nunca escribirá, porque esas palabras ya no pueden ser del mundo, Terry ya no puede ser para los demás.

Es por y para Candy. Y Candy es por y para Terry.

— _¿Me regalas un beso?_ _—_ _dijo._

 _Y ahí, comenzó una historia. Un amor con sabor a café._

Porque Terry le había pedido un beso sin siquiera decirlo en voz alta, le había confesado un sentimiento sin palabras o definiciones, consiguió su comienzo con ese beso y le susurró su amor esa mañana. Y esa tarde y esa noche también. Porque realmente, Terry nunca calló nuevamente lo que sentía por ella y tal cómo esa primera línea, su historia continuó escribiéndose entre aroma y sabor a café.

Porque Terry se dedicó a amar a Candy cómo había hecho desde el primer día, en silencio, con intimidad, entre letras y también entre café. A veces con tanto azúcar y en ocasiones amargamente, a ratos con miradas, a momentos con dulces palabras.

Porque Terry era un escritor empedernido, su autor preferido. Y recibió de Candy tanta alegría como amor, tantas memorias como fotografías. Porque así como Terry amaba a Candy, ella lo amaba a él. Su historia comenzó ahí, en esa pequeña y acogedora cafetería, en ese ambiente cargado con el aroma del café y el dulce del azúcar. Pero su historia, jamás terminó. Su amor, se volvió inmortal.

Tan inmortal como un libro. O como una fotografía.

 _«Dicen que cuando te enamoras de un fotógrafo, te vuelves inmortal._

 _Pero lo que nadie cuenta, es que si te enamoras de un escritor, también...»_

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** _ **Entre letras y café**_ es una adaptación de un one-shot con el mismo título, previamente publicado en mi cuenta personal de Wattpad, en julio de 2017.

 ***** _ **Duke's**_ se traduce al español como _Duque,_ en alusión, a nuestro querido Duque de Grandchester.

 ***** _ **R.M Grand.**_ Son las siglas que Terry escogió para su seudónimo, con las iniciales de Romeo Montesco y la primera sílaba de su apellido. ¿Bastante obvio, no?

 ***** Si bien es cierto que hoy día, las cámaras ya no utilizan rollos y el proceso de revelado ha pasado a ser por computadora, quisiera aclarar que yo en ningún momento expuse que esta historia se desarrollara en tiempos actuales.

* * *

 **JulietaG.28**


End file.
